Batman Unlimited: Injustice For All
Batman Unlimited: The Beginning is a movie released in 2019 that serves as a prequel to Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts, Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem, and Batman Unlimited: The Beginning. Dick Grayson does not appear in this and is replaced by the Martian Manhunter. Some aspects of Batman Beyond are introduced in this except that Paxton Powers is Blight instead of his father Derek. Plot One evening at Powers Technology, Batman and Red Robin showed up to meet with Paxton Powers, son of CEO Derek Powers. Paxton revealed that his father was secretly using the company's resources to develop nerve gas for an African-American gangster named Buzz Bronski. Batman, Paxton, and Red Robin then interrupted Powers when Powers was trying to send the biological weapon to Bronski. Paxton tried to gun down his father to get revenge on him for all the times Powers abused him as a child, Powers threw a nerve gas canister at his son and Paxton shot it without thinking. Batman was able to stop Mr. Fixx from sending the weapon to Bronski, Red Robin told him to come back to Powers Technology since Paxton needed help. In the hospital, the doctor used radiation to treat Paxton for his condition. Unfortunately, the radiation therapy, combined with the nerve gas's mutagenic properties, radically altered Paxton's body. Paxton started emitting radiation so powerful that his skin became translucent, and he started to appear as a glowing green skeleton. Paxton felt okay with that at first since he could use polymer to hide his transformation, he suddenly got angered upon learning that it was poisoning him slowly which got him to blame Batman due to hearing voices in his head always telling him to kill people. Paxton, now calling himself Blight, tricked Bronski into meeting with him and killed the man by blasting radiation on him. Now taking control of Bronski's empire, Blight recruited Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, The Shade, Copper Head, Ultra Humanite, and Star Sapphire to help him destroy Batman for good. Blight and his team lured Batman and Red Robin into a trap by pretending that the Ultra-Humanite has taken hostages at Gotham Banks. Blight almost had Batman killed after Copperhead poisoned him with venom, until Commissioner Gordon, Detective John Jones, and the Gotham City Police Department arrived. Shade was able to get everyone out, Gordon had Copperhead arrested. The Joker confronted Blight wanting to join him, Blight refused since he didn't trust the Joker. To prove that Blight needed him, Joker plucked a bat-shaped homing device off Cheetah. Blight was angered by this and ordered Solomon Grundy to beat Cheetah to death. Batman followed the signal to where Blight and his team were hiding out, unfortunately, Joker knocked him out from behind. Blight ordered Star Sapphire, Shade, and Solomon Grundy to attack the police station so they can leave a bomb behind. Fortunately, Jones is secretly an alien known as J'onn J'onzz and had the power to read Copperhead's mind. J'onn discovered that there was a bomb and Gordon immediately had everyone search for it. Meanwhile, Ultra Humanite gave Blight a containment suit to keep the radiation he's emitting held back and Blight arranged for a lawyer to get his father out of prison so he can kill him. Powers went to a former Powers Technology facility to meet the person who got him out of prison, he was confronted by Blight and his team. Powers tried to explain how sorry he was, Blight wouldn't listen and tried to kill his father. Fortunately, Gordon, J'onn, and the police showed up to attack the villains. Jones was forced to reveal his true form in front of everyone in order to fight off the villains. Powers found himself alone with Blight and before he could be killed, Ultra Humanite took him out revealing that Batman paid him to do this. As Gordon took J'onn, Blight, and the entire gang into custody, Joker returned to kill Batman who was still being held captive. However, Batman took him out in a fight. Gordon went to confront J'onn in his cell and J'onn revealed the truth about him being an alien. Gordon decided to have everyone keep J'onn's secret and gave the alien his old job back as a detective. Batman admitted to Red Robin and Gordon later that he forgives Blight for all the actions he did since they were once childhood friends. Things got surprising when Powers confessed all of his crimes due to the guilt he felt for what happened to his son, Blight was still angry at him due to the voices he kept hearing in his head and by saying: "you can't go back once the damage is done." Blight was also angry because he knew Powers was going to treat his sister Geri better because of all the pain that has happened and grew to hate her even more. Cast * Roger Craig Smith - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Laura Bailey - Cheetah/Barbara Minerva, Newscaster * David Harewood - J'onn Jonzz/Detective John Jones * Yuri Lowenthal - Red Robin/Tim Drake * Richard Epcar - Commissioner James Gordon * Sherman Howard - Derek Powers * Carry Elves - Paxton Powers/Blight * Ian Buchanan - Ultra Humanite * Olivia d'Abo - Star Sapphire * Mark Hamil -The Joker, Solomon Grundy * Efrain Figueora-Copperhead * Grant Hesov - Doctor *Carlos Valdes as David Gutirrez Category:NightSlayer2